undertalefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Flowey
Flowey (flaʊ iː), FLAU-i☃☃) ist der erste Charakter, den man im Spiel kennen lernt. Besonders in der neutralen und pazifistischen Route erscheint er als Antagonist. Er möchte dem Spieler die Grundlagen des Spiels beibringen, indem er ihm sagt, er solle seine "Freundlichkeitskugeln" sammeln, die eigentlich schädliche Partikel sind. Seine Weltanschauung lautet "KILL or BE KILLED" ("TÖTEN oder GETÖTET werden"). Bevor er ein seelenloses Wesen wurde, war er Asriel Dreemurr, der Prinz des Untergrunds. Profil Erscheinung Flowey erscheint normalerweise in der Form einer empfindlich aussehenden, goldenen Blume mit einem weißen Androecium und einem grünen Stiel. Flowey ist in der Lage, sein Gesicht in einer Vielzahl von Gesichtsausdrücken zu verzerren und sogar die Gesichter und Stimmen anderer Charaktere (wie Asgore und Toriel in bestimmten Situationen) nachzuahmen. Persönlichkeit Zu Beginn verhält Flowey sich sehr freundlich und höflich. Er hat die Angewohnheit, andere mit "Howdy!" zu begrüßen, nennt sich selbst "deinen besten Freund" und hängt höfliche Wörter wie "Mensch!" und "Meine Güte!" an seine Sätze, genauso wie Asgore. Wenn er aber diese Tarnung fallen lässt, nennt er den Protagonisten oftmals einen "Idioten". Seine Ansicht zur Welt beschreibt er mit dem Satz "In this world, it's kill or be killed." ("In dieser Welt heißt es töten, oder getötet werden!"). Wie man während dem Spiel sieht, hat Flowey eine eher heimtückische und bösartige Einstellung. Einen Pazifisten-Protagonisten beschimpft er mehrmals, da dieser seinen "Töten-oder-getötet-werden"-Vorschlag ignoriert und er redet oft von seinem Wunsch, die Welt zu zerstören. Dennoch verurteilt er den Protagonisten am Ende der Ruinen, falls dieser Monster getötet hat."Jeder davon hätte die Toriel von jemand anderems ein können. Egoistisches Balg. Jemand ist wegen dir tot." - Flowey Er ist ein gerissener Planer und scharfsinnig, wenn die Umstände es verlangen."LASST UNS EINFACH SAGEN... EINE KLEINE BLUME HALF MIR." - Papyrus erklärt, woher er wusste, dass er die anderen ins Neue Zuhause rufen sollte In dem Neutralen Ende manipuliert er den Protagonisten sogar dazu, ihm so viele Monster-SEELEN zu bringen, wie er kann. Flowey ist dazu fähig, seine Erinnerungen zwischen verschiedenen SPEICHERDATEN zu behalten (einst hatte er selbst die Fähigkeit, zu speichern). Zudem besitzt er einen verstörenden Humor, was man bei seinem Bosskampf erkennt, wenn er sich in "Photoshop-Flowey", oder auch "Omega-Flowey" genannt, verwandelt. Flowey erklärt das Konzept dem Spieler und nennt seine Geschosse "Freundschaftliche Kügelchen." * Wenn der Protagonist diesen dreimal ausweicht, gibt Flowey seine sympathsiche Scharade auf und schimpft mit dem Spieler, da dieser mit ihm spielte. ** Jedes Mal, wenn den Pellets ausgewichen wird, verlangsamt sich die Höhe des Tones im Hintergrundlied, bis die Musik komplett stoppt. ** Before his last attack, flowey screams: "RUN INTO THE BULLETS !!!" when he says the word "BULLETS !!!" the speech bubble echangse to "friendlyness pellets." Nachdem der Protagonist in seine Attacke läuft, verkündet Flowey seine Philosophie."In dieser Welt heißt es... TÖTEN oder GETÖTET WERDEN" - Flowey Anschließend versucht er, den Protagonist mit einem Ring aus Attacken, denen man nicht ausweichen kann, zu töten. Toriel erscheint jedoch zur Rettung des Spielers und verscheucht Flowey. Hat der Protagonist Flowey in einer vorherigen Neutralen Route getötet, erscheint er hier nicht. Hat der Protagonist ihn verschont, erinnert er ihn nur daran, niemanden zu töten. Wenn der Protagonist keine EXP erhalten hat, sagt er ihm, dass er sich mit jedem anfreunden sollte."Denk dran''... DIESES Mal musst du dich mit jedem anfreunden. OK? Wenn du es NICHT tust, wirst du auf ewig UNGLÜCKLICH sein." - Flowey Nachdem man eine Neutrale Route merhmals resettet und wiederholt mit Flowey zu Beginn spricht, wird er genervt und vermutet: "Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun?" Ruinen-Ausgang Am Ende der Ruinen erscheint Flowey erneut und wird den Protagonisten für seine bisherigen Handlungen verurteilen. Neutrale Route Nach den Ruinen wird Flowey für den Rest des Spiels abwesend sein, bis er dann wieder beim Kampf gegen Asgore erscheint. Allerdings gibt es mehrere Momente im Spiel, an denen der Protagonist zurückgehen und beobachten kann, wie Flowey am Bildschirmrand steht und anschließend schnell in der Erde unter ihm verschwindet.Undertale: Flowey Stalks the Fallen Child Through the Ruins - YouTube In dem vertikal verlaufenden Raum vor der Brücke in Waterfall hinterlässt Flowey dem Protagonisten eine Nachricht auf einer Echo-Blume, die sich je nachdem, ob dieser Toriel getötet hat oder nicht, ändert."Wo bin ich...? Es ist so kalt hier... Und so dunkel... Jemand muss mir helfen... Irgendjemand... bitte... helft mir..." - Floweys Echo-Blumen-Nachricht, wenn Toriel getötet wurde"''Wo oh wo könnte dieses Kind sein...? Ich habe üebrall nach ihm gesucht... ... Hee hee hee. DAS IST nicht wahr. Sie wird ein anderes Kidn finden und dich sofort vergessen. Du wirst sie NIEMALS wiedersehen." - Floweys Echo-Blumen-Nachricht, wenn Toriel verschont wurde Entscheidet sich der Protagonist dazu, Asgore nach dem Kampf gegen ihn zu töten, erscheint Flowey und absorbiert die Seelen der sechs Menschen. Wird Asgore verschont, erscheint Flowey trotzdem und tötet Asgore selbst. Nach diesem Geschehnis wird das Spiel sich automatisch von selbst schließen und Floweys Kampf wird beginnen. Für mehr Informationen zu Floweys Bosskampf siehe Photoshop Flowey und Photoshop Flowey/Im Kampf. Nachdem er besiegt wurde, hat der Protagonist die Möglichkeit, ihn entweder zu töten oder zu verschonen. Flowey wird zunächst die Gnade des Spielers nicht annehmen und nach einigen Versuchen seitens den Protagonistens fliehen, unsicher warum er so nett zu ihm ist."Ich kann es einfach nicht verstehen... Ich kann es nicht verstehen! Ich kann es nicht verstehen. ...warum bist du... ...so nett zu mir?" - Flowey Wenn der Protagonist eine weitere Neutrale Route vollendet oder lädt, wird Flowey die SEELEn nicht absorbieren, da er weiß, dass sie nur wieder rebellisch werden würden."Hee hee hee. Keine Sorge. Ich weiß, dass es keinen RICHTIGEN Sinn hat, dich zu bekämpfen. Die Menschen-SEELEn würden wahrscheinlich eh nur wieder rebellisch werden." - Flowey Stattdessen lässt er den Protagonisten den Raum verlassen und Sans Anruf für die Neutrale Route entgegennehmen. Wird Flowey verschont, gibt er dem Spieler während der nächsten Neutralen Route Hinweise."Sag mir. Was, wenn ich dir sagen würde... Dass ich eine Möglichkeit kenne für ein besseres Ende?" - Flowey Wenn der Protagonist vor dem Kampf gegen ihn EXP erhalten hat, bittet er ihn darum, seine Philisophie zu wiederlegen, da er denke, sie könnte bedeutungslos sein."Ich habe nachgedacht. Ist Töten wirklich nötig? ... Beweise mir, dass du stark genug bist, um zu überleben. Komm vom Anfang an bis hier her. Ohne eine einzige Sache zu töten... ...dann werde ich nicht den König töten. ...und vielleicht... Hast du dann dein sogenanntes "Happy End"'" - Flowey Zusätzlich bietet Flowey einige besondere Dialoge, wenn der Protagonist Asgore tötet und behauptet, dass er nur jedermanns Zeit verschwendet hat."Also bist du den gesamten Weg ohne Töten gegangen... Und dann hast du dich entschieden, ASGORE zu töten? Was zur HÖLLE ist falsch mit dir? Du hast KOMPLETT daneben getroffen. Trollst du mich? Weil. Nein. Du trollst dich nur selbst. Was für eine Verschwendung von jedermanns Zeit." - Flowey Wenn der Protagonist zwar keine EXP erhalten hat, aber dennoch nicht alle Anforderungen für eine Pazifisten-Route erfüllte, sagt er ihm, dass er einen der Hauptcharaktere (je nachdem, mit welchem man man nocht befreundet war) näher kennenlernen sollte."Bist du schon mit allen befreundet? Vielleicht solltest du zurückgehen und... mit ihnen "abhängen". Die Kraft der Freundschaft... Das rettet immer den Tag, richtig?" - Flowey Wenn der Protagonist Flowey tötet, erwähnt dieser noch mal seine Fähigkeit dazu"Ich wusste, du hattest es in dir''!" - Flowey, bevor er zu "einer ganz normalen Blume" wird. Zuvor kann auch ein seltener Bug auftreten, in dem das Spiel abstürzt, wenn Flowey getötet wird und sobald es wieder geöffnet wird, nichts außer dem Sprite seiner leeren Blume da ist. Wenn er getötet worden war, wird er nach dem Ende der Credits keine Nachricht für den Spieler hinterlassen und nach einem Reset nicht vor dem Ende des Kampfes gegen Asgore auftauchen. Flowey beschimpft den Protagonisten anschließend dafür, zu glauben, dass ihn zu töten, alles lösen würde"''Also, trotz allem, was du getan hast... Ist das Ergebnis immer noch dasselbe. Am Ende waren deine Entscheidungen eine Illusion. NICHTS, was du tust, ändert wirklich etwas! Hee hee hee!" - Flowey. Er erklärt, dass er mit dem Laden der Speicherdatei des Protagonisten zurückgebracht wurde und dieser sein Happy End immer noch nicht erreichen kann. Wenn der Protagonist beinahe eine Genozid-Route beedendet, aber nach dem Töten von Undyne und vor Floweys Erleuchtung im Neuen Zuhause resettet, wird Flowey wegen ihm wütend."Wir waren auf dem Weg zum WAHREN Sieg''... Warum musstest du es VERMASSELN?" - Flowey Allerdings denkt er auch, dass der Protagonist nur alles im Untergrund sehen wollte und schlussendlich zu seinen bösen Arten zurückkehren wird."''Nun, ich werde dich Unordnung schaffen lassen. Ich weiß, dass du schlussendlich zurückkommen wirst. Und wenn diese zeit kommt... werde ich auf dich warten." - Flowey Wahre Pazifisten-Route * Für weitere Informationen, siehe Asriel Dreemurr. Genozid-Route * Für weitere Informationen, siehe Asriel Dreemurr. Im Kampf Attacken In seiner regulären Form als Blume benutzt Flowey nur zwei Attacken: Zum einen fünf Kugeln, die in die Richtung der SEELE des Spielers geworfen werden und zum anderen ein großer Ring aus Kugeln, welcher die SEELE des Spielers umkreist und dem man nicht ausweichen kann. Er ist in der Lage, die Geschwindigkeit seiner ersten Attacke zu erhöhen, allerdings ist das Limit seiner Attacken und deren Geschwindigkeiten unbekannt. Während dem ersten Treffen mit ihm, fügen seine Kugeln 19 Schadenspunkte zu. Vor seinem Kampf als Asriel Dreemurr fügen sie 7 Schadenspunkte zu, sobald die HP des Protagonisten bei 6 sind, nur noch 5. * siehe Photoshop Flowey Beziehungen * siehe Asriel Dreemurr#Beziehungen Gallerie FloweySteam.jpg|Floweys Steam Card Trivia * Zusammen mit MettatonMettaton Voice Clip 1 - YouTube ist Flowey einer der einzigen Charaktere im Spiel, die eine "Stimme" haben. Nahe des Beginns des Genozid-Route sagt er "That's a wonderful idea!""That's a wonderful idea!" - YouTube ("Das ist eine wundervolle Idee!"). ** Floweys Zeile: "That's a wonderful idea!", ist eine höher gepitchte Version des Spruches aus einer alten McDonald's Werbung aus den 1960ern, welche in diesem Video von Adam Powell angesehen werden kann.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GV1VuhiW9p4&feature=youtu.be ** Es gibt in der Werbung weitere Clips, welche dieselben Stimm- und Soundclips beinhalten. Beispiele hierfür sind die Zeiten bei 2:47 und 3:05, wo Photoshop Floweys Sound des "verletzt seins" herkommt.McDonald's Commercials 1960's Collection - YouTube * Wird "Flowey" als der Name des gefallenen Kindes eingegeben erscheint die Nachricht "I already CHOSE that name" ("Ich habe bereits diesen Namen AUSGEWÄHLT") und hindert den Spieler daran, den Namen zu benutzen. * In einem Joke Thread auf Starmen.net, wo Undertale ''noch ''UnderBound 2 ''genannt wurde, wurde enthüllt, dass Flowey die Reinkarnation von "Face" sein sollte, dem Hauptcharakter des nicht existierenden ''EarthBoundI-Hacks UnderGround.Toby Fox (4 February 2013): UnderBound * Floweys Name ist keine neue Zusammenstellung, sondern kann auch in anderen Medien wie dem Playstation-Titel Tomba!Let it Haunt Your Nightmares - ''Oct 28, 2010, - YouTube und dem Soundtrack ''The Lordling (ebenfalls von Toby Fox) gehört werden. Eine volle Version des Clips ist hier zu finden. * Floweys Charakter wurde eventuell von den Blumen aus EarthBound inspiriert, welche Toby in seinen Hack einfügte. * Wenn spezielle Monster angegriffen werden, ertönt der selbe Soundeffekt, wie wenn Flowey von Toriel zu Beginn des Spiels unterbrochen wird. * Wird das Spiel nach einem erfolgreichen Neutralen Run wieder gestartet, erinnert Flowey einen daran, dass man "sich diesmal mit jedem anfreunden" muss. Danach verschwindet er und Toriel kommt um den Protagonisten zu finden. Wenn anschließend die Datei geladen wird, erscheint Flowey überhaupt nicht. * Flowey hat von allen Charakteren die meisten Kampf-Sprites; er hat dutzende Expressionen, die er während den Kämpfen nutzt. Einzelnachweise cs:‎Flowey the Flower en:Flowey es:Flowey fi:Flowey the flower fr:‎Flowey it:Flowey ja:Flowey pl:Flowey pt-br:Flowey ru:Флауи tr:Flowey uk:Квітик zh:花花 Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere